Celestial Island
The Celestial Island is a kind of headquarters for the player and will be unlocked at level 30. The island is designed to be built up and it begins with a level 1 Watch Tower, 1 empty space on the Holy Terrace and 1 empty space in the Pit, on which various items can be built. On one hand, mines that produce different resources over time can be built in the Pit. On the other hand, relics that provide specific currencies and boosts can be built on the Holy Terrace. The extent of your own island is controlled by the so-called Watch Tower. Amongst other things, its level determines how many buildings can be constructed. All buildings can be improved with to increase their yield or bonuses. In addition to these and the usual resources, are used as a combat currency. These 2 resources can only be gained and spent on the Celestial Island. Furthermore, the player can go on expeditions. In doing so, enemy islands or the Nest of Void can be attacked using Purple Daffodils to earn Stones of Void and other rewards. The enemy islands and Nest of Void are similar to Boss Marauders or Guild Raid bosses, in that they can be attacked repeatedly until they are destroyed, however they will be reset after certain time limits; the surrounding islands are reset every 6 hours and the Nest of Void is reset every 8. The Watch Tower The Watch Tower is the main building on every Celestial Island. Its level defines the size of your island and the surrounding area. The higher the level of the Watch Tower the more side buildings can be build. Furthermore, the amount of adjacent islands, that can be raided, increases with the expansion of the Watch Tower. Additionally, the maximum capacity of will be increased, too. The following table shows the upgrade costs, the available building slots and the daffodil capacity per level. Holy Relics There are five different Holy Relics that can only be built on the Holy Terrace. Each of them grant different bonuses to your Celestial Island. The higher the level of this relic the higher the provided values. The initial construction of a Holy Relic always costs 7000 and 30 . Holy Relic of Vitality The Holy Relic of Vitality grants over time. You can build one relic of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs and the capacity of this relic. Furthermore, it shows the required time for generating an additional Purple Daffodil. Each level decreases this required amount of time. Holy Relic of Harvest The Holy Relic of Harvest increases the resource output on Celestial Island.* You can build one relic of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs of this relic. Each level increases the provided output bonus by 1%. *How this affects the production of each resource individually is not yet defined. Holy Relic of Tyrant The Holy Relic of Tyrant boosts your heroes attack value when fighting on Celestial Island. You can build two relics of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs of this relic. Each level increases the provided attack bonus by 1%. Holy Relic of Swiftness The Holy Relic of Swiftness boosts your heroes speed value when fighting on Celestial Island. You can build two relics of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs of this relic. Each level increases the provided speed bonus by 1%. Holy Relic of Red Moon The Holy Relic of Red Moon boosts your heroes HP value when fighting on Celestial Island. You can build two relics of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs of this relic. Each level increases the provided HP bonus by 1%. Mines There are three types of mines that can be build on your Celestial Island. Each of them grants different ressources over time. The higher the level of the mine the higher the provided ressources per day. The initial construction of a mine always costs 12K and 50 . Gold Mine The Gold Mine generates over time. You can build two mines of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs, the capacity and the output per day. Each level increases the capacity and daily output. Gem Mine The Gem Mine generates over time. You can build two mines of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs, the capacity and the output per day. Each level increases the capacity and daily output. Magic Dust Mine The Magic Dust Mine generates over time. You can build two mines of this type. The following table shows the upgrade costs, the capacity and the output per day. Each level increases the capacity and daily output. Expedition Expeditions represent the militant part of the Celestial Island. On the one hand, it is possible to fight against one of several bosses. On the other hand, you can attack the small enemy islands around your main island. In both cases, the player receives a reward if he is victorious. This includes , and . As usual, the power of the targets and the received rewards depend on the player's level. Main Island The Main Island is your headquarter. A click on it brings you back to the overview of your island. Nothing special. Nest of Void * Description coming soon... Enemy Islands On the enemy islands, the player always encounters a group of six identical enemy heroes. If these are completely defeated, the player receives a reward. This includes , and . Each attack on an island requires a and the number of attackable islands is defined by the level of the Watch Tower. After a fixed time, the enemies on the islands are reset. It doesn't matter if the enemy heroes are alive or already defeated. The required time will be a maximum of six hours. With a little luck, a small chest will appear instead of a group of enemies after the time has elapsed. It grants a small random reward.